


Hidden埋在橡树下的灵魂(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	Hidden埋在橡树下的灵魂(Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179800) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



Hidden埋在橡树下的灵魂

作者：travels_in_time

*Gen向无配对  
*微虐微甜  
*有人点梗：Reese经历了那么多劫难危险，每次都全身而退，是因为他的灵魂藏在一根针里，针藏在鸡蛋里，鸡蛋藏在鸭子里，鸭子藏在兔子里，兔子放在铁箱子里，铁箱子埋在一棵郁郁葱葱的大橡树下  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

摘要：

Machine的确能看见一切。

正文：

Finch曾经警告过他——一早就把话说在前面：“我对你的事情无所不知。” 所以，有一天，为了了解新号码的情况，Reese走近Finch的书桌查看屏幕时，Finch根本没有费心把监控窗口最小化：那个窗口里显示的是一块静谧的墓地。

Finch注意到，在看到监控画面的一瞬间，Reese的动作停滞了。他眨眨眼，然后对上Finch的眼睛，但表情毫无变化。 “这是什么？和我们的新号码有关么？"

“我相信你非常清楚这是什么，Mr. Reese。” 屏幕里，橡树像一名守卫，护卫着坟墓，风哗哗地拂动橡树的绿叶。

Reese面无表情地注视着Finch，然后别开视线。 “看来Machine的确是能看见一切。”

没有道理没有来由，Finch几乎想要开口道歉。 “它看得到，却未必能理解。我花了好些功夫才找到这里。"

“你为什么要找？” Reese提问的口气很和缓，但是Finch听出了如暗流般潜藏的情绪。他想起来Reese可以是一个多么具有威胁性的男人，以及他必须小心谨慎应对的千百个理由。

Reese的问题本身也让他意外。他尽可能地转过身来，仰面看着Reese。 “我以为——唔，可能我的想法不一定对。我以为你会想要把它取回来。还是说……当时是你自己把它拿掉的？"

“不是我。” Reese倾身向前，眼睛仍盯住屏幕。他的一只手握住Finch的座椅，握得如此紧，他的身体几乎在颤抖。 “是中情局。这样做，我们会更强大，更……抗压，更耐用。" 他控制着吐出一口气。 “我以为这些你都知道，因此你才选择了我。"

“不！” Finch回答。他声音里流露的情绪终于把Reese拉回来。Reese低头看着Finch。 “我的计划从来不包括这一点，Mr. Reese。我们可以把它拿回来。”

Reese认真思索了一会儿，最终还是摇摇头。 “没关系的，Finch。你需要这样的我。号码也需要这样的我。"

“世上没有任何人有权要求你作出这样的抉择。” Finch的脸紧绷。

Reese闻言一笑，那种令人望而却步的冷峭微笑。 “中情局从未给过我抉择权。” Finch瞪着他，因为他透露的骇人听闻的事实而张口结舌。冷峭的笑容渐渐隐去，Reese的表情柔和下来。 “别担心，Harold。没有它，我也活得好好的。”

Finch知道，好与不好完全是个见仁见智的问题。对此，Finch有自己的看法，但是他还知道，和Reese争论没有任何意义。他回转身面对电脑屏幕。 “它在那里非常安全。” Finch保证说，他希望自己的声音没有发抖。 "Machine会照看它。如果你改变心意——"

“我会第一个告诉你。” Reese仍紧握椅背，但他现在平静一些了。 “还有，Harold，谢谢你。”

——完结——


End file.
